Creatures Wiki:JRChat Substitute
Sgeo 16:37, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): In the event of JRChat being down, this page can be used instead. Use ~~~~: in front of each line of text. Sgeo 16:41, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Before you enter your line, please leave a blank line. Sgeo 19:05, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Please don't play with timestamps, and please add lines in the correct order. Thank you. ---- Sgeo 16:43, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Hello all! :-). Somehow I doubt this would be the same as chat... GreenReaper 17:03, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): This sucks! Bring back JRNet! 220.244.224.176: Man, this is stupid. :P 220.244.224.176: Yes indeedy. Past-changeage. bd_ 17:06, 3 Jan 2005 (PST) joins. bd_ 17:06, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Hello. GreenReaper 17:07, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Hi there. bd_ 17:07, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Might this be more practical? HaverNet 220.244.224.176: Get the latest one and point it at odin.haverdev.org :) Pfft, this has far lower user requirements. Plus it can do URLs and pictures! :-) ElasticMuffin 17:15, 3 Jan 2005 (PST) joins. 220.244.224.176: Pah. Pictures are overrated. ElasticMuffin 17:15, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): GR- You fail. :P If you do use aforementioned program, make sure to tell me about bugs. ^_^ bd_ 17:17, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Not to mention you can change the past here. GreenReaper 17:18, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): And the future! 220.244.224.176: Oh no, what are we going to do?! bd_ 18:07, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): I don't know about you, but I'm going to buy a sombrero. GreenReaper 18:13, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): I'm going to hope LummoxJR gets the JRChat server up again before we all go insane. *grins* bd_ in a sombrero 17:17, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): This is bd_ from 24 hours in the future! If you turn the wiki into a chat medium, a great disaster will befall the world! Sgeo 18:50, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): irc://irc.freenode.net/creatures or Freenode channel: #creatures Sgeo 19:05, 3 Jan 2005 (PST) tries to resist the urge to sign with --~~~~ at the end of each line. Sgeo 19:31, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Bye all Sgeo 04:52, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): Will someone post here when JRChat is back? GreenReaper 08:03, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): I'll try to remember to. :-) Don 08:04, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): Well, this is an experience :) GreenReaper 09:16, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): Experience the incredible on the Creatures Wiki! (drinks not included) ElasticMuffin 16:06, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): This is the laggiest chat room I've ever seen :D GreenReaper 16:22, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): It's not our fault you have a laggy connection! Sgeo 16:30, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): I agree with ElasticMuffin on that one... Don 13:12, 5 Jan 2005 (GMT): JRChat is back and, I'm sorry guys but, I'm relieved! :) ---- GreenReaper 17:44, 21 Jan 2005 (PST): Seems to be down again! Hope it comes back soon . . . Sgeo 17:46, 21 Jan 2005 (PST) is impressed at the speed at which the wiki gives us news about JRChat GreenReaper 18:28, 21 Jan 2005 (PST): If only I could be impressed at the speed with which it came up after a reboot! ;-p